Hands Down
by HaystackPlan
Summary: Dave Karofsky finally comes to a better understanding of who he is, he's on top. Kurtofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I don't own Dashboard Confessional (Hands Down). I really wish that I owned both, because then I could always listen to epic music and never have to wonder if Kurt and Karofsky could be happy together one day.

This will be Kurt/Karofsky, thus the M rating for future chapters.

* * *

Lima really isn't a big town. Even I know that…we will eventually run into each other. With one movie theater and one main date-night food-joint, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

The first time that I really see Kurt after I forced him to transfer is at the championship football game…Hummel has taken his seat early, strutting in right next to that cocky looking Dalton kid, his father, and what I recognize as Finn's Mom, making her Hummel's step-mother, I guess. She was nice enough when we were younger, bringing things like cupcakes for us on one of those meet-the-parent nights.

When I look at them, I can't help but think that Hummel looks nothing like his pops. Hell, how did his dad even accept that Hummel was gay? His father looks like a manly man, someone who could really pack a punch. This actually isn't the first time I've wondered this, and I absently rub my neck from the incident where the man shoved me against the wall. Even being sick he seemed like he at least thought that he could take me.

"Should we remind him that his type isn't welcome here?" Azimio asks as he sees me looking up into the stands and spots where my eyes are fixated. I just grunt, letting Az know that it really isn't worth the trouble anymore.

"Beiste is already mad, and I don't really want to get expelled…the old man would be pissed." Azimio seems to take this at face-value and he laughs, "Right, that fag isn't worth getting kicked out of school. Again." He laughs again at his own joke and punches me in the arm. Really, we both know that Beiste is just pissed at us for not manning up- as if that hasn't been enough of a problem for me lately. Regardless, I just gesture to Azimio to follow, and we start to walk towards the stands to watch the game go on without us.

"How is Beiste even going to play this game without us, man? Like, there aren't enough dudes on the field..." Azimio starts to ask. When the announcer comes over the intercom to introduce the Titans, it suddenly hits us how the game is still going to happen. We see some of the usual guys, the Glee guys, walk out onto the field, so we head towards them, first. Obviously this isn't surprising, they want to sing the damn song.

"It's not too late" Finn says, like he's offering us a life-line. I snort, "To commit social suicide?…How the hell you gonna play with five guys, huh?" I ask, and Finn answers me by looking towards the other players walking onto the field. I think we are all a little shocked when we see some of the Glee girls taking our places, these girls that can't possibly know how much it fucking sucks to be tackled by someone.

"You have got to be kidding me." I state. This is a stupid idea. Az apparently also thinks this is idiotic by tossing in his two cents, "What the hell are they doing?"

"What you don't have the balls to do." Finn replies before he runs off to join the girls while Azimio mutters "Stupid."

Really, this is a fucking stupid idea and they have to know it, too.

The game starts with a bang, and it's pretty easy to sort out the strategy- the girls just lie down on the ground as soon as the ball is snapped back. Our stands aren't that big, so it's easy to hear the girls squeal every time that they flatten themselves to the ground, and I can't help but wonder if the girls squealing is the only thing breaking the attention of the other team, keeping the Titans from being absolutely demolished. Maybe we should squeal like little girls next season and see if it works out for us.

Not long into the game, the only thought going through my head is that the game is awful. These girls are out on the field to prove a point, but that Berry chick is like 95 pounds soaking wet, she'll get flattened if she tries to actually do anything with the ball.

I know that that's my job out there, to protect. Even though I'm not too happy with the idea of protecting Hudson right now, it's not right to see those girls out there trying to take our places. I look over at Azimio and the rest of the group and laugh as he says "maybe this will remind Beiste how much she needs us," he pauses for a second while most of the guys agree, and then barks a short laugh "and remind them that singing is for losers." I laugh with the rest of the guys, but I think we are all ready to get out of there.

It's when one of the more courageous girls runs with the ball and gets tackled that we all finally realize how stupid this is. She was pretty ballsy, I admit it, but she could have really been hurt out there. That tackle wouldn't have taken me down, but I'm a hell of a lot bigger than she is. I don't think that I can watch the game anymore, and apparently I'm not the only one. One of the other guys asks if we should just go ahead and go get our stuff...we don't want to watch our team go down like this.

I'm not really sure why I follow the rest of the guys into the locker room, there really isn't any point for us to even be in here…we are fiddling with our lockers, shuffling items from one shelf to another, or like me putting some of my stuff in a bag to take home. It's not like I really need it, though, and it's not like we couldn't have gotten it really any other time.

It isn't long before Puckerman comes in and gives some impassioned speech on why we should be playing in the game. About how we are willing to be nothing instead of losers. I think I'm okay with that choice. Even my own hockey teammates thought that glee turned me gay, and I think I'd be pretty content with being nothing rather than being gay. It seems like it would be a hell of a lot easier that way.

So, I've taken my stance…a solid no. I'm not really sure how to take it back when Azimio tells me he wants his dad to be proud of him. So I straight up refuse. I'm not ready to concede. I can't, even though it feels weird that my boys are headed out onto the field for this and I'm not. And suddenly I'm all alone, just me and my big, fat, stupid pride.

I head back to the field with my bag over my shoulder, planning on just heading home and grabbing a bite to eat before the town is swarmed with parents and their kids after the game. Santana starts the song, and all I can think of is how much I wish I could let it go, have fun, and run out onto the field with the rest of them. I look up and the crowd is so into it. As much as I like to talk shit about Glee, when I really think about it, the football team is really the only group of guys that really, truly picks on them. At the assemblies and stuff people seem to get into them...right?

...I can't do it with Hummel in the crowd, watching. It's like I'm giving up. While everyone else has started to sing and dance, I'm on the sidelines, standing awkwardly with my bag full of the things from my locker.

I snap back out of my thoughts enough to watch what's going on in the half-time show. Holy shit, these people are really getting into it. Fuck, okay, maybe it IS worth it to play in the second half. That's the only reason I'm tossing on this jersey and running into the field, it has nothing to do with that gay speech Puckerman gave, and definitely nothing to do with the fact that even a little less animosity between Hudson and I means I won't have to feel as guilty. I run out onto the field, give Hudson a high-five to let him know I'm there, and take my place in the dance. It feels epic, to be out here and not really care what people are thinking just because I'm having fun. It probably doesn't hurt that I see Hummel beaming from the stands and for a minute I can pretend that he's smiling at me.

We win the game, and I think I can live on the high of winning and his smile for a while. When I make it back to my house, I run inside, hoping to catch my parents and tell them about what happened. I'm greeted by a note on the fridge "I left a casserole in the oven for you, sweetie, we will be back late. " It's not as good as having them home tonight, but I know they work hard, so it's not really unusual. I grab my phone to call them while preheating the oven.

"Hey sweetie!" She answers her phone enthusiastically "how did the game go?"

"It went well, ma, we decided to do the dance and play the second half, it was close but we pulled through and won 28-24," I explain. I hear her repeating what I say to my Dad in the background, and he seems pretty excited, too. "How is Dad's conference going?" I ask while they are talking in the background.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be there, Davey," Mom says first "but I'm proud of you for playing hard. We are having a good time, but we wish that we could have been there for the big game. Enjoy the casserole, it's your favorite!" She says before she has to go, Dad is ready for dinner, and hangs up.

It's not that I'm not close to my parents, I like them, but things have changed a little since I knew I was gay, and they have felt the shift, too. I guess I'm just a little more reserved than they are used to, but that's not surprising, really. I don't even think that they wouldn't support me- I know that they love me and want me to be happy…it's not them I'm worried about being disappointed in me, it's me.

After I scarf down some dinner, I'm still feeling a little too revved up from the game and decide to go for a run. I text Azimio to see if he's home yet, maybe I should run over to his place, it's only a couple of miles away, and see if he's up for playing some Halo or something.

**You home from the game yet?**

He quickly answers that he is, so I grab my backpack and throw some stuff into it, just in case I stay too late and his mom convinces me to stay the night- not that that's hard…stay at his house where we get to sleep in and have pancakes for lunch or my house where no one is home? Not a hard choice.

I start my run and immediately feel some of my tension disappear. It's relaxing to run this time of year, I like the cold, it means I'm not sweating buckets while I'm jogging. It only takes me about 20 minutes to get over to Azimio's place, and he already has Halo out.

"Hey dude, you up for a game?" I laugh and toss my bag down "Hells yes" I grab a remote and we start to play, talking about nothing really at all. Finally, at about 1 he stops suddenly and looks at me, like he's just figured out something major. "What?" I ask, what the fuck is he on right now?

"I know, dude…" he starts, like he already wishes he hadn't said anything."You know _what_?" I reply, thinking that maybe he knew I mainly headed over here so I wasn't sleeping in an empty house on a night that I should be fucking jazzed about winning. "I know you're gay." I sit there, stunned, for a minute before I can even begin to come up with a reply.

Finally, "I'm not gay" pops out in a small voice, before I can stop it. "Dude, I've known you since I was two. You're gay."

"…how did you even…I mean, when?" I ask him. "I didn't know what the deal with Hummel was, I don't really like the guy, but you **hated **him. When he left, well, I could tell, I saw how you were changing- I'm not blind" he paused for minute before adding "and, really, you looked like you were going to charge the fucking stands and kill his new boyfriend. That was a little bit of a tip-off."

Sometimes I think that it's hard for me to remember that Azimio plays dumb, too, sometimes, because it's easier that way. There just aren't as many expectations when you're a dumb jock as there are when you make A's and B's. I hadn't noticed that he had been paying more attention, lately, but my attention was focused elsewhere. So, really not surprising, I guess.

Azimio takes my silence as confirmation. "I'm okay with it, man, just as long as you aren't into me and still play video games. I'm not going to start going to plays or the ballet or some shit with you, either. I might be your bro, but there's a line."

I laugh suddenly, not expecting this response from him. "Thanks, dude, just…thanks. Now, would you like me to kick your ass at Call of Duty, or are you cool with me just kicking your ass at Halo?" he punches me on the shoulder, "fat chance, either way" he laughs, and suddenly we are playing Halo again like nothing has changed between the two of us. But all I'm really thinking is how happy I am to know Az has my back, that we've won our game, and that things are pretty cool with the team. Life is pretty awesome, and I'm on top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Glee. I still wish I did.

AN: I don't know how long this is going to end up being. I have a lot of it written out already, but sometimes when I'm editing things pop out that have a huge impact on the already-written parts. Also, you guys are pretty awesome, I'm jazzed about the alerts and reviews- this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction and it's purely because I can't get the idea of Kurt and Dave out of my head. This is made even worse by some of the great fanfiction I've read and the lack of Karofsky in recent Gleeisodes. :)

A quick note about Karofsky thinking things are 'gay' or making gay jokes in this/later chapters: I would imagine that it's ingrained in Dave to use the word 'gay' to mean 'stupid' or whatnot, and when he comes to terms with being gay you will notice a difference in his mindset.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

After winning the football game, I _know_ I'm on top of the pack. Walking down the hall, I got a lot of smiles and high-fives and "good game" from every one I passed. Most of the students are so excited that we won that they forget to be scared of me, which is really okay with me. Right now, it's easy to pretend that I don't have a secret that's always at the back of my mind.

When I'm walking from English to math, I feel someone tap on my shoulder, it's one of the Cheerios, Erin. I think she's a sophmore, but I'm not really sure. She's pretty cute, brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. She manages to smile quickly and pass me a short note before sauntering away. I look down at the scrap of paper:

"You're cute when you smile, give me a call. 734-8923."

I laugh a little to myself. How fucking ironic that I get a date after doing something that I thought that would socially kill me. And when Azimio obviously knows I'm gay. He sees me laughing and makes a pit stop at my locker. Before he gets the chance to say anything, I pass him the note.

"Just your luck," he laughs. "What are you going to say to her?"

"Nothing, I guess" I reply, because, really, what the hell am I supposed to say to a note like that?

"Really? You're going to turn down the like, one chick in the school that has the guts to ask you out? I'm not saying that you have to have sex with her, man, but...if you're planning on chillin' in the closet for a while, you should probably say yes." Azimio explains, talking to me slowly like I might have trouble understanding his logic. It's not that I have a problem going on a date with a cute girl, but it feels a little like I'm going to make my situation even worse.

I send her a quick text, asking if she would be up for a movie on Friday night. I got an immediate response: **Yes! Pick me up at 7?**

I text her back my agreement. **See you then.**

It wasn't until Finn stopped me later that afternoon that I came back down to reality. I know what he wants before he even says anything...I know this truce or whatever we have going on can't last forever. Because I expect Hudson to just blow me off, I'm really surprised by the fact that he wants me to make things right with Hummel and join Glee club.

I know I should apologize, but it's like I can't make the words come out of my stupid mouth. What am I even supposed to say? It's not like 'I'm sorry, dude' can cover everything that I've done in the past to hurt Kurt. Plus, Hummel got out of here- his first step to getting out of Lima, and I doubt that Kurt even gives me a second thought…even though Kurt is on my mind more than I wish.

It doesn't matter, though, there are few things to do to change how I'm perceived around here, and if apologizing to Kurt in secret can make me feel a little better, I guess I've just got to be up for it. Hudson and I are pretty cool lately, so when he asks again "Dude, did you hear me? Do you want to try to patch things up a little?" I figure, what the hell. I already am popular, I have a date lined up, so why the hell not? Finn and I decide to take the afternoon off after classes, and head up to Dalton.

The car ride is pretty quiet, "What are you going to say, dude?" Finn finally asks me. I shrug a little "the truth, I guess. That I was an asshole and I'm sorry about it. I shouldn't have picked on him for being different." Finn looks at me for a minute and then looks back at the road.

"That's all there really is to say..." I continue, unsure "I just want him to know that I feel badly about how I treated him and about him leaving McKinley, you know?" and Finn gives me that cheesy grin that let's me know I'm on the right path.

The rest of the drive is filled with the noise of the radio, and I'm okay with that, there really isn't a whole lot to say. I should have probably done this by myself, but there's no way in hell that Hummel would have let me within fifty feet of him. I need Finn to get in the door, and it's not really a bad thing that he can help Hummel feel safe while I say my bit and get out of there, I guess.

When we finally get to Dalton, we sign in at the front office. In a lot of ways, it's like McKinnley, just giant. And wood. And expensive looking.

I don't know why, but I sort of thought that this was a boarding school, but I guess I was wrong about that. While I think that this school could obviously hold dorms, the map we have to look at that is placed in the front of the building doesn't seem to indicate any.

When we get to the office, Finn tells the receptionist that Kurt's great-uncle Thomas Jefferson is sick at the hospital...it doesn't look good and so he needs to pull Kurt for the rest of the day. I hold back a snicker at Finn's approach, but apparently the kids at Dalton are actually well behaved, since the receptionist doesn't question it for a second, and rings the buzzer for the classroom Kurt is in, asking for him to gather his belongings and come to the office to be checked out.

Kurt comes to the office fairly quickly and stops about 20 feet away when he sees me standing there. He visibly steels himself, holds his head up higher, and keeps walking. He looks at Finn, the question obvious in his eyes.

"So..." Kurt starts, wondering what he should say. And all I can do is mirror him "...So..." and we both look to Finn, trying to figure out how the hell we should start this conversation. Finn just laughs off the awkwardness, and explains to Kurt "Um, so, our great uncle Thomas Jefferson is in the hospital, we should probably go see him before he kicks it..." Kurt immediately looks over to the receptionist and turns back to Finn "Poor Uncle Thomas, yeah, I'll just text Blaine for my assignments." We start to walk towards the exit and Kurt whispers to both of us "Can our beloved Uncle Thomas be somewhere that we can get lunch?"

We start to walk down the hallway when Kurt veers us into a side corridor that seems quiet and has some plush looking leather chairs. We all sit down, not really sure what to say. Finally, I clear my throat and speak up "I'm here to apologize, Kurt. I'm really sorry for being such a dick to you, you didn't deserve that. No one should have to be scared in their own town." I finish lamely, not really able to address some of the things that I wish I could with Finn sitting right there. Regardless, Kurt's eyebrows are basically up to his hairline and he looks nothing less than shocked that this is why I'm here.

Rather than just letting it end there, I let him know why I actually came "Dude, I just..." I falter for a second "I just, I needed you to know that I'm sorry and you're right- you should be proud of who you are- someone like me shouldn't try to take that away from you. I am sorry that I tried to take that away from you." I feel like this is pretty much one of the gayest things that I could have said, but, whatever, it's all I can really get out.

"Oh, okay, I wasn't expecting that..." he started to explain, looking confused with what he was supposed to do now, fumbling with the clasp on his bag, such an adorable little nervous gesture.

"Well then," Finn starts, standing up and grabbing his car keys from his pocket. "Who's up for lunch?"

"I'm up for anything" Kurt replies. "As long as I get to pick the place." He grins at Finn. Finn laughs again, and we start walking towards car. How the fuck did I get here? I'm apparently about to go have lunch with Kurt and Finn.

When we get to Joe's, apparently a decent coffee and sandwich place near Dalton, we all place our orders. I just want a plain coke and a turkey sandwich, I haven't ever really been a coffee person but I really need something to do with my hands. Hummel orders something that I think all of the girls order back in Lima and some sort of salad, but to each his own, I guess.

We have both paid and are sitting down when Kurt finally notices hat Finn is looking confused at the menu, and he flashes a slightly apologetic face to me before he quickly goes to order for Finn.

"He will only be a minute more, they are making his drink and sandwich now." Kurt states when he gets back to the armchairs.

"Good" I quickly reply. I look at Kurt for a second and choose to make the best of the opportunity that I've been given. "There are some things that I couldn't really talk about in front of Finn..." I start, then have to clear my throat for a second before I can continue. "The locker room, Kurt, I'm sorry about the locker room. I don't even know what happened, I was confused and upset, and I'm sorry that I scared you." I say in one quick breath, just ready to get the sentence out of my mouth.

Kurt is looking surprised again, and after a minute he just says "Thank you, David, that means a lot to me." He waits for a second, clearly thinking of the best way to phrase what he's about to say. "You know, David, it's okay to be confused. It's okay to not know what you are or who you want. It's okay to be gay, or bi, or straight, or whatever." He looks at me, and I know that this isn't just a statement, it's a question.

"I don't know what the hell I am, Hummel. I don't know if I'm straight or bi…or gay. I want to figure it out, though." I shrug, I hope that he knows I'm being sincere, but the truth is I'm not really doing this for Kurt, I'm doing it for me.

I feel like we have switched places all of a sudden, that this is one of the few times that I've seen Kurt look confused or like he didn't have the exact words to say. I don't know that I've ever really seen Hummel unsure of _anything_.

Kurt looks over to Finn and sees him playing with a straw, still waiting for his drink. Quickly, Kurt takes the sleeve off his drink and writes his cell number on the back. "Just, if you need to talk, feel free to text me…about whatever"

"Thanks," I start to reply, but Finn heads over and I just slip the cardboard sleeve in my pocket for later.

By the time we all get back to Lima we are a little tired and all in our own little world. Finn drives to McKinley and pulls up next to my car.

"Thanks Finn, Kurt" I nod as I climb out of the backseat. "No problem, dude." Finn answers, the pauses. "See you in Glee?" I make a noise in the back of my throat, giving Kurt a minute to reply before I say anything. He's quiet for a minute, so I look over at him, expectantly. "It might give you something new to try in the off season, use some of those brain cells you have left after being tackled so much." I flash a quick grin, and look back at Finn. "Maybe so, I wouldn't want to waste an apology, anyways." Finn chuckles before he starts to drive towards the entrance to the school where I can see Rachel waiting for him.

When I get into my car, I toss my jacket on the seat next before I pull out the coffee sleeve and put the number into my phone. For some reason, this alone makes me feel like I have a friend in Kurt, so I send him a short text to give him my number as well. It's only fair if I can sell his number to the AARP or something that he has the same opportunity.

**Thanks for hearing me out today. -Dave**

It's simple and it's to the point. I sign my name just to be sure that he knows it's me.

He replies pretty quickly. "**Thanks for not throwing a slushie in my face." **I laugh, I wish I had a slushie at lunch, they are delicious. Even if they are icy cold torture for my face.

This has been a pretty crazy day, getting a number, making a date, going to Dalton to see Kurt and apologize and exchanging civil texts. What is this world even coming to?

* * *

Rachel hops into the car, looking annoyed that we were a little later than she thought that we would be. "Did I see you drop off Karofsky just a minute ago" she asks before she's even in the car. "Um, yeah" Finn replies, then shrugs. "I took him to Dalton to apologize to Kurt." Rachel looks like her eyes are about to pop out of her head. "Wow, I guess my Thriller performance really changed him." she replies smugly before turning up the radio volume and singing along.

It _has _been a weird day, I'll admit that I never expected him to come to Dalton for anything other than to vary his torture methods. But it was actually pretty nice...really, I think David is just a confused kid. There was never a point that I remember not knowing that I was gay and that I only wanted to be with other boys, I can't imagine _not _knowing. It must be really weird for him to come to terms with it. I'm startled out of my short revere by my phone buzzing in my pocket.

**Thanks for hearing me out today. -Dave**

I wasn't really expecting him to text me, but I am actually really glad that he did. **Thanks for not throwing a slushie in my face.** I reply, laughing to myself, before saving David's number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee and I never will. This is a sad but true fact.

You guys are pretty epic, I love love love when my e-mail is flooded with alerts and favorites and reviews. It makes me happy. :)

I want Kurt and Dave to be actual legit friends, and to have a basis for whatever might happen in the future for them. Sometimes this means that they have to have some hard times before they can really get to know each other. Also, sadly, coming from where Dave and Kurt were as of the Super Bowl episode, they have a long way to go before they are good friends. They will get there, though.

* * *

It's only a week later that I'm thinking about taking out Erin again. It's not like I get turned down for dates, sometimes I can be decent-looking enough. Plus, I play for the football team. And the hockey team. And, hell, on the hockey team I'm the only one without a mullet. That has to win me some points.

I've tried to ask out more girls since Hudson made that dick comment about me never having a girlfriend. It's true, obviously, but it's not like I want to advertise this to the school.

I _do _know that Finn is planning on going out with Quinn Fabray this weekend to Breadstix…he's still trying to woo her. So I stopped by Erin's locker. All I really had to do was flash a quick smile, and I knew she was in before I even asked. "Hey Erin, would you be interested in going to Breadstix with me tomorrow night? I know it's last minute but…" I stop to let her finish the thought, and I'm on the mark. She supplies the answer "…but I've been dying to see you again. Yes, of course. Pick me up at 7 again?" I just grin and reply "7 it is." before walking down the hall before I'm late for French.

Things between Finn and I hadn't been as bad as before the Championship game, and after lunch that day it had gotten even better. So when I walked in and saw Hudson, I nodded at him, letting him know that I saw him and that I was there with a girl. Stupid, I know, it's not like I _needed _his approval about anything, but part of me still wanted him to notice. It's one thing for Kurt to wonder if I'm gay, it's a totally different thing for Finn, the quarterback of the football team, to wonder if I'm gay.

He nodded back. It's not like he could say that I didn't date. Dating girls doesn't really get me off, which, er, isn't surprising at this point, but a blow job is a blow job. Not that that's what I'm after tonight, obviously. Hopefully no one notices that I always close my eyes. Thank god my junk is big enough to keep the girls interested even when I'm not all there.

The date is nice, Erin is a nice girl. She's not really my type, but who the hell knows what my type is anymore? She's saying something about her older brother, a guy that was on the football team when I was a freshman.

"He's a great guy, I miss him so much now that he's away at OU. But he loves it up there, being away from Lima and the small town feel of everything."

I smile a little and keep up the polite conversation. "Do you want to head off to OU next year, too?" I ask.

"I'm not sure about OU, but I do want to go off to college, I really want to be a vet one day" she replies easily.

"I can see it, you would be good at that," I reply. She puts her hand on my knee and smiles. I try not to think about the fact that this feels weird, or that there is a cold gust of wind from the door opening behind me, just that she's a nice girl and maybe it would be nice to have her as a friend.

I hear him before I see him, he walks in with the guy from Dalton who helped him try to out me. I don't think that guy was trying to be a douche, but really, what kind of asshole tries to out someone when there is a group of people like four feet away from us?

They are holding hands and obviously on a date, maybe even their first date. Hummel looks a little like he's about to puke. I pull every bit of my energy to Erin and cut her off a little. "Are you ready to get out of here? My parents are going to be home late…" She smiles, "definitely." I pull my wallet out of my back pocket and pay the bill quickly.

We get to the car before she pulls me close and kisses me. It's a little awkward, her lips are softer than I wish, but she's enthusiastic, so I kiss her back. She sighs and giggles up to me, "How far away from here do you live?" I smile down at her, "About 5 minutes, are you ready to get out of here?" and she answers by getting in the passenger side door.

At my house, she's in my bed, and I'm just wishing she was someone else, that I was someone else. She smiles as she kisses me, and I don't want her to feel like she isn't pretty, because I know from experience that it feels like shit for the person you like to not think you're attractive. Not that that chubby or balding comment got to me or anything. So when she pulls off my shirt, I let her, and slip a hand to the waist of her jeans, making sure that this is what she wanted. She glances up at me to see what the hold-up is before unbuttoning and sliding her jeans off herself.

She knows exactly what she wants, and she pushes me back into the pillows. It's not like I'm a virgin…it's not like she's a virgin, so what is the harm in having sex with someone who wants to?

Afterwards, she gets her clothes that have been tossed around the room, and I have to stifle a chuckle when I notice the sweater that she was wearing under her jacket. I could swear that it's that same yellow sweater Kurt wore right before he left.

She leans over and gives me another kiss. "Are you going to walk me to the door?" she asks, in a coy sort of voice. I'm not sure if this is code for something else, but it's probably the nice thing to do. I grab my t-shirt and black boxer-briefs and put them on quickly before leading her downstairs.

I lead her through the door and when she snakes an arm around me, I catch another glimpse of that sweater. What kind of fucked up guy can only think about another dude's sweater when he just got through sleeping with some girl?

I know I shouldn't have slept with her, and I know that makes me a jerk. It's not like it hurt her in any way, but it's definitely leading her on in a way that I'm not really all that comfortable with. Erin is a nice girl, one that deserves a nice boyfriend and not just some guy that manages to imagine that she has a flat chest and a dick.

A few minutes after the front door closes I get a text:

**Thanks for the great night, Dave. TTYL :-)**

I have no clue how to reply. But, I don't want to be an asshole, either. I settle for a cocky reply. **Anytime, :)**

**

* * *

**

It's really happening. I'm on a date with Blaine. So what if it's to Breadstix where we have been a million times before, this time it is a _date._ I think I'm about to wet myself with excitement. But, of course, that would screw up this great outfit I put together. These pants make my ass look fantastic, and I know it.

We sit down for dinner, and Blaine and I start talking about everything; school, our families, college, vogue, musicals. It's so easy to chat with him, especially since we agree on pretty much everything. It's like I have a hot gay twin who isn't actually related to me. We only have a chance to place our drink orders before I notice Karofsky passing by me to leave, holding some girl's hand. I send him a quick nod.

"I guess he decided not to come out after all," Blaine laughs to me.

I laugh back a little, "But it's a little sad, too, that he can't be himself." I don't know that I can even explain it to Blaine, he doesn't understand being different, not really. He's been able to hide under the Dalton uniform for years- it's not always that easy.

I wonder if maybe Dave actually _is _straight, maybe he really was just confused. Or he just gets off on being angry. Either way, we've made our peace, there really isn't a reason to worry about it too much.

I go on to explain, "I know I had a pretty easy time coming out to my Dad, he knew. What about Karaofsky's parents? He never 'acted' gay, even I never would have imagined it." I don't know his parents at all, though, his father seemed nice enough when I met him before Dave was expelled.

Blaine quickly reminds me, "It's never okay to hurt someone else to make yourself feel better, though…or even pick on someone because you like them. You aren't in kindergarten."

"You're right, but I don't even know that he ever liked me. It was just a kiss, he really could have been confused. He seems pretty happy with Erin right now." I stall, I have no idea why I'm even remotely defending Karofsky from Blaine. He's just protecting me. He knows about the apology, but that doesn't make everything okay…he knows that, even I know that.

I manage to catch one more glimpse of Karofsky before he gets in his car, the girl, Erin- I recognized her from the Cheerios. She's a nice girl- I can't help but wonder if she has no idea what she's getting into. I put this at the back of my mind in order to have a good night with Blaine and enjoy our first date together.

This date with Blaine is everything that I could have wanted in a first date, good conversation, decent food, everything. When he drops me off at my house, he even walks me to the door. I have a gut feeling that I'm about to get my first _real _ kiss, the one that I've been wanting for months.

Blaine softly touches my neck and leans in for a kiss. I meet him halfway, our lips parting slightly and pressing together. Oh. Hmm. I pull away first and look at him quizzically. "That felt a little like kissing…" I begin and Blaine finishes with, "…my brother." We both laugh at the awkwardness for a minute, not sure of how to proceed. "Do over?" he jokes before leaning in again, with a quick, hard kiss. When he pulls away I use my most melodramatic voice and sigh, "Nope, nothing. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Blaine walks back to his car, giving me a wave when I unlock the door before he leaves. It really _was_ a great date, but in the same way that hanging out with Mercedes is great. Just because he's gay and attractive doesn't mean that we are automatically soul mates. But I am a little disappointed by my lack of passion for him when push came to shove.

To get my mind off of things, I start my nightly skin care routine. I have no interest in being an acne-afflicted teenager anymore, to say the least. Plus, when the boys that don't use moisturizer have faces that look like leather, my face will still be as soft as a baby's bottom.

In the midst of all of my products, I get a text from Blaine. **I guess we are just meant to be…best friends, are we still on for tomorrow? **

I send a quick reply **Are you kidding me? I will NEVER pass up seeing hunks on the big screen. See you then. **

With my lack of wet dream material for tonight, my brain is stuck on the date rather than the good-night kiss. Something about it is still bothering me, though. How much has David been going out with girls lately? Does this mean that kissing me really was just a moment of confusion, or is he just trying to hide himself behind a beard? Does anyone else even know that he might possibly maybe be gay? I am still thinking about Karofsky as I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

Kurtofsky love coming soonish, so, be aware. That implies boy/boy love. Hopefully lots of it.

I'm trying this whole different perspective thing, switching between Dave and Kurt, because it gives a whole lot more story, lets them see how each of them perceives things. I've always been really impressed by the writers that can show you everything you need to know from one point of view. This week I've been too busy to spend much time writing, but I've been reading (too much) instead of studying (not enough) but now I've been catching up swiftly and I'll have another couple of chapters in the next few days ready to post. :-)

* * *

Even with the extra people living in the house now, I literally think that I'm dying of boredom. Dying. Not that I'm being dramatic or anything.

I text Mercedes, knowing that her boyfriend, Tony, is out of town this week. Maybe she will be up for doing something.

**Do you want to catch a movie? I am so bored.**

Immediately I get a reply: **YES! Girl chat!**

I drive by her house to pick her up. She hops in the car and launches into stories about what's going on at McKinley. When she finishes a story about the newest drama between Finn and Rachel (much more helpful than hearing the story from Finn), I drop a bomb on her.

"So, Blaine and I decided to just be friends," I start.

"WHY did you let me waste time on Frankenteen when you had actual dish?" she squeals. "What happened?"

"We just didn't…there wasn't any _chemistry,_" I sigh. "Mercedes, you know I _need _chemistry. It felt like kissing a brother, not a boyfriend."

Mercedes pauses, "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know how much you liked him."

"It's not a sad thing, really. We both agreed, no hard feelings from either of us," I tell her with a smile to let her know that I really am being sincere. "He's my best gay friend, and I'm perfectly happy with that."

"Plus, he's cute. He can make a good wingman," Mercedes winks back at me, obviously happy that I'm okay with the situation. "And I'm glad you clarified that he's your best _gay _friend. It's nice to know I'm not out of the running since you deserted us," she huffs, jokingly. I stick my tongue out at her as repayment.

I pull up to the movie theater, and it's pretty crowded with all of the people on dates. Mercedes loops her arm with mine as we walk to the box office to get tickets. We look for a movie that is playing when we get there. That's the down side of not really having a plan. We quickly settle on 'No Strings Attached' since it starts in 10 minutes. Plenty of time for a quick popcorn run, a vice that I just can't give up, no matter what it does to my skin.

While we are grabbing a few things from the concession stand, I can't help but notice Karofsky in the lobby. I briefly look at Mercedes, the question apparent when I raise an eyebrow.

'You know, the teasing hasn't been as bad lately, like, there's been none at all. It seems like since Karofsky is getting laid by Cheerios on a regular basis, he has something else to focus on," she explains, and I hope that she doesn't notice the look on my face.

"So, things have been better at McKinley since he apologized to me? Has he joined Glee?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, things are better. He hasn't joined, but he's been friendly with some of the football players in Glee." I keep an eye on David, wondering how much he's changed and what actually caused it.

Dave's companion greets him, but all I catch is the back of her head. I do notice, though, that she reaches down and intertwines her fingers with Karofsky.

For some reason the idea of David sleeping with the girl that he's holding hands with makes a tight feeling in the pit of my stomach, almost like I've been caught in the middle of a lie. I can only pray that I have this feeling because I don't want the mental image of Karofsky having sex with anyone. I don't have any interest in Karofsky. I refuse to let myself think the feeling might be jealousy.

A few minutes after we get into the theater and settle deeply into the comfortable chairs, I see Karofsky come in with the girl. I can't really tell in this lighting if it's the same girl from Breadstix or not, but it's still a little weird. I thought that he was _gay? _Or at least had some gay tendencies? It really doesn't matter. I really was being sincere when I said that it's okay not to know- that it's okay to be gay or straight or bi or whatever he feels like he is. That doesn't mean, though, that I'm not curious as to what he's found out about himself.

I barely watch the movie. My eyes are glued to the back of Karofsky's head, which is amazing considering the fact that he is leaning over and obviously making out with his date. Why pay 10 dollars for a movie if all you're going to do is make out? That just seems like a stupid waste of money.

I try to ignore it. It's not any of my business, right?

Mercedes and I enjoy the movie, and I'm glad I IMDB'ed it when I went to the bathroom to have something to talk about on the drive home, other than my ridiculous obsession with David Karofsky.

I drop Mercedes off and head home pretty early. When I'm finally ready for bed, I look at my cell phone. It's not that I can't resist texting him, I just don't want to resist. I_ need_ to know- is he even gay?

I type, "Hey, this is Kurt." I erase it. He has my number; he would know it's me. "Why would you waste $10?" is another one for the reject pile, along with, "I thought that it was illegal to have sex in a movie theater?" I have no idea what to say. So, I settled for a simple **Hi** and the ball is in his court.

A few minutes later, my phone beeps. **Hey Hummel**

Crap. What am I supposed to say to that? **Saw you at the movies.**

**Oh, yeah. Good movie **he replies

I type a reply before I can think any better. **Do you even know what you saw? Lol**

Crap, I probably shouldn't have said that.

**Ha ha Hummel**

**It looks like you have figured things out a little… **I'm obviously prying, but what do I have to lose?

After a few minutes, I get a reply. **I wish.**

I wonder what that even _means?_ Normally I think I'm pretty good at reading people, but that doesn't stop Karofsky from always popping out of left field for me. Between the kiss, his dancing at the championship game, sleeping with girls, and vague text messages, _who the hell is David Karofsky?_

I call Blaine, I bet he could give me a better idea. He picks up on the first ring, like he was expecting a call.

"Hey Kurt," he answers, "what's up?"

"So, tonight I went to the movies with Mercedes and guess who I saw there? With a girl…" I begin. What can I say, I like intrigue.

"…Who?" he asks, after only a moment's hesitation.

"Dave Karofsky. The jock who kissed me in the locker room."

"Oh, wow. Did you say anything to him?" he asks after a short pause.

"I texted him. I don't know why he's even stuck in my head at all. I just want to know if he's gay," I groan, knowing it sounds stupid. There really isn't a reason for me to wonder.

"Why do you care if he's gay?" Blaine asks, then pauses for my answer.

"My honest answer is 'I don't know'…maybe because he was my first kiss?"

"…maybe because you have a thing for him?" Blaine replies slowly.

"How could I have a thing for a guy who bullied me? Isn't that…awkward?" I ask.

"But from what you know about him, he's not really that guy anymore, right? We both know what it's like to be scared to come out. If he was with a girl, maybe he's still scared. Who knows? But, he's cute. He might be gay, and it was fairly obvious he was attracted to you. Even worse, you like resolution, and you guys didn't have any," Blaine explains while I'm deep in thought.

Could it be that I _do _think he's attractive or am I really just _that _lonely?

"Thanks Blaine. I knew you could help in a time of great emotional peril," I laugh, more relieved than anything else that Blaine doesn't think that I'm insane or an idiot for texting him tonight.

We say our goodnights, and I finish up my moisturizing routine before sliding under the covers and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I know he's sitting behind me. Not with his boyfriend, I don't know what happened there, not that I really care. He could be out of town. Or have died from his overuse of hair product. Or whatever.

I make out with Sara, my date for tonight, because it will help get my mind off these things. Or because she's pretty and she's willing. That's the right reason, I think… pretty and willing. This is going to have to be my mantra. Pretty and willing, pretty and willing…

"I had a good time tonight, Dave," Sara tells me when I'm standing at her doorstep. I lean down and give her a quick kiss before she unlocks her door and walks inside for the night.

I end up driving around for a while. I'm not ready to go home yet, so I just turn on some music and decide to drive over to Azimio's place.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I ask when walking into Azimio's house without knocking. No one is ever really surprised when I'm over here; it's like having an extra, extremely pale, child. I've long since made myself comfortable at the Adams' house, and I don't think he or his parents or even his little sister, Amaya, mind. Hell, Amaya came to me last week for advice on boys. They are pretty cool with the whole gay thing, which surprises me a little bit, but I think I'll always be really grateful for that.

My parents don't know yet. I'm sure I'll tell them soon enough, but there hasn't really been a good time. I don't want to say it before breakfast or something then waltz out the door for 1st period. It will be a conversation, just not quite yet.

I toss down my bag and phone onto the coffee table before I plop down in a vacant chair. Settling in, I run my hand through my hair and start to reach for the Xbox remote when Az answers my greeting.

"Not much, man, what's up with you?" he looks at me, and I can tell he thinks I look a little off. "Did the date with Sara go okay?"

"Yeah, it was cool, she's nice. You want me to hook you up?" I laugh.

Right then, my phone chooses to light up. 1 new text message. Azimio grabs my phone, "If it's Sara, bro, at least let me sext her or something. I don't know how it's fair you get more dates than I do." He grins, flips open the phone, and reads the message, "**Hi,**" aloud before informing me, "I think that you will think this is a _hell _of a lot more interesting than texting Sara." He grins before passing me my phone. When I get the chance to see that the message is from Kurt Hummell, he adds, "You gotta reply, man."

I look at Azimio, "I don't have anything to say to him, the last time I saw him was that day I went to Dalton with Finn. It's not like we are buds or anything."

Az raised his eyebrow, "If you ever want to be _anything _more than nothing, just reply, damnit."

Fine. **Hey Hummel** If he wants to talk, he's welcome to talk.

**Saw you at the movies. **Oh. I didn't think that he would see me there, though, if I'm being totally honest with myself I might have wanted him to notice me a little bit. Just a little.

**Oh, yeah. Good movie. **I send back. Was it a good movie? I don't even know what I saw. I pull the ticket out of my pocket. Hmm. No Strings Attached, okay, yeah, that should be easy to check out if he asks any questions.

**Do you even know what you saw? Lol** Ah, so he _definitely _saw me at the movies, no doubt about it. I laugh out loud and toss the phone to Azimio for him to see. "Dude has you by the ballllls, man, does he know you play for his team?" he laughs. I shrug, while Az obviously knows that I'm gay, and even that I have a thing for Kurt, but I haven't had the balls to tell him about the locker room experience.

**Ha ha, Hummel** I shoot back. I'll give it to him, that's pretty funny. I could have caught a thing or two when Sara was catching her breath.

**It looks like you have figured things out a little… **He's just jumping right in there, I guess. This is clearly a question and I have absolutely no clue how to reply. I play a quick game with Azimio, to give me a second to think.

Do I have things figured out? I would pretty much say that since I was out with a _girl _that no, I don't really have anything figured out. Except that I wish it was easier to be out at McKinley.

"I think I want to come out at school," I suddenly say to Azimio, keeping my eyes on the TV screen. "It's a little weird to be dating girls now. And the ones that ask, well, I can always pass them your number… I'm just tired of it, I guess," I ramble.

"If that's what you want to do, dude, I'll support you," Azimio says as he shoots some guy's head off. "That sounds gay or whatever, but you're my bro." He laughs and backtracks, "not gay, stupid, whatever. You know what I mean. Think you can hook me up with Bridget?" he asks, like it's something that isn't a big deal.

"Yeah, cool. And probably. I'll talk to her on Monday," I grin.

Finally, I look back at my phone and reply, **I wish.** I don't really have much else to say, though, so it's probably best if I turn off my phone before I can say anything too stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

Lots of Kurtofsky in this chapter. You have been warned. Also, if you haven't figured it out yet, Dave has a bit of a mouth on him.

This is from both points of view, primarily because you get twice the action. And that's always a win.

* * *

I wake up the next morning still thinking about Karofsky. I hate that he's on my mind so much; it's not like he deserves my thoughts, right? I need help. Two words: retail therapy.

I quickly scroll to my recent call list and hit Blaine's name again.

"Shopping?" I ask before he even has the chance to say hello.

"Really? Is there any option _other _than shopping? I'll pick you up in 30 minutes," he replies.

"Sounds perfect," I tell him before I hang up. Even if I'm _not _interested in him, there's no point in looking anything other than adorable.

I love the mall. I think it can cure any affliction. We walk in arm in arm, laughing and grinning when Blaine explains that he's in the market for a new shirt, specifically a shirt from Banana Republic, where there is supposedly more eye candy than Gap could ever dream of. Apparently, he has a thing for guys who can fold shirts perfectly. I head towards Macy's; I'm not really a department store person, but I need new pants for my uniform. I'm browsing through the pants when I look up and suddenly see one of the last people that I would ever expect to see at a mall, ever. Karofsky. Of _course _it's Karofsky, that's how fate like to treat me.

He looks like he's lost a little weight, so maybe he's just looking for a few new clothes. I try keeping my eye on him, just so he can't sneak attack me or something. Just in case, obviously. But, if I'm honest with myself, it's mainly because I'm just curious. I feel like there's something I'm missing, he was _such_ a jackass- what made him change enough to date every girl in school? Objectively, I can admit, at least to myself, that he's a pretty nice looking guy- he's not really chubby, it was one of the only things that I could think of to make him feel badly about himself. I'm lost in thought when someone says something behind me.

"Why are you following me?" Karofsky asks, with a look of boredom on his face.

Startled, I look up. "What?" I stutter. Not surprisingly, I wasn't a very good spy. I was born to stand out in a crowd.

"Hummel, you're in the men's section," _obviously_ implying that I've never shopped in the men's section before.

I look down at my outfit quickly to see if I can quickly recall where I bought each item and decide to tell him the truth. "I need new pants for my Dalton uniform. They have gender-specific regulations," I sheepishly admit.

"Okay, then, grab your pants and stop watching me." He starts to walk away, and I stupidly reach out and grab his arm

"We need to talk, would you like the help of someone who is _clearly _more fashion forward?" I try to joke.

He just glances around for a second and then shrugs before looking down at me and answering, "Sure, whatever. Just no girl jeans."

I don't know how I get into these situations, why can't I just keep my big mouth shut? I guess I should at least help him, he really does need a new pair of jeans, the ones he is wearing look like they are going to fall off. I pull a pair and toss them to him. He looks at them, laughs, and informs me that they are a size too small. "Suck it up, Karofsky, just try them on," I say, pushing him towards a dressing room.

"Stop pushing, dude. I'm going. What, you wanna peek at my junk?" he asked, a little smirk on his lips as he walks into the dressing room while I'm waiting outside the door for him.

"What, you remember that? I thought that you had every girl at McKinley to help you forget," I ask, trying to joke, but I realize how strained my voice sounds all of a sudden.

He opens the door, and my first thought is 'fuck, they make his ass look great.' Soberly, he looks at me. I know I shouldn't have brought it up, even jokingly. I'm over it; I shouldn't care.

"Don't push me, Hummel," he echoes his words from the locker room, but he doesn't make a move towards me.

I can't take it anymore, I can't take not knowing. I can't get him out of my head, and I need to figure out why. Am I just morbidly curious about him or is there something more- could there be something more?

I push him forward, his back against the mirror in the small room and put my hands on either side of his face. I've mirrored the situation from the locker room, but I wait for him to give me a sign, any sign, that he's okay. He sighs, and my hand moves around to the nape of his neck, urging him to meet me halfway. It doesn't take much convincing, and I'm lost. The feel of his lips against mine, of my own choosing, is completely and utterly exhilarating. I gasp a little, and Dave immediately deepens the kiss. I give everything into the kiss, knowing it's my chance… my chance to even the playing field, to figure out why he's been stuck in my head for months and not Blaine. After his apology, I never thought that Dave and I would be anything remotely close to friends, and here I am kissing him like my life depends on it. If I died right this second, I think I would be in heaven.

Dave takes control of the kiss, and I let him. He is a fucking fantastic kisser, and it's easy to see why girls chase him. He turns us so that I have my back against the wall and nips at my bottom lip before deepening the kiss again. For a split second, we pull back and see each other clearly, for what we are. Almost immediately, we meld back into the kiss, groaning as he pulls me closer.

Dave pulls his head back and kisses my neck. I'm sure he's leaving a mark, but I can't bring myself to care that I'll have a bruise there tomorrow. I tilt my head back and groan again, giving him better access. My hands have gone to his hips, pulling him as close as humanly possible. I can feel him pressed against me, and I don't think I can ever get close enough.

Finally, he breaks the kiss, dropping his forehead to mine and not meeting my gaze. "I can't do this, you're…" I'm not sure what he's trying to say, he is still breathing heavily. He groans before gently pushing me out of the dressing room. I hear him taking off his pants and quickly putting his too loose pants back on. Oh my god. What just happened?

He walks swiftly out of the dressing area and heads to pay.

I just suck it up, because I'm honestly not sure that I can watch him walk out of the door right now. "Do you want to go to the movies with Blaine and me in just a bit?" I ask. "I know it would be hard for you to watch a movie, but you might try to see at least one this year," I joke, trying to bring some levity to the situation.

He looks at me for a minute before responding slowly, "I'm not going to help you cheat on your boyfriend, Hummel. I'm not that guy." I see the anger cross his face before he pushes it back and just looks sad.

"Blaine? Not my boyfriend, just a friend…" I start to explain when I am granted a gift from above, I think.

Blaine runs in and enthusiastically starts talking, "Kurt! I got his number! The cute boy with the auburn hair, Carter... we are having coffee tomorrow!" I laugh, and then look at Dave, who Blaine is noticing for the first time. In this context, he gives David a quick once-over and raises a quick eyebrow at my disheveled appearance.

"So, David, right? Kurt and I were just about to head to the movies, would you like to join us?" Blaine asks, obviously being genuine. I _know _that I'm going to be grilled about this, but right now, I'm just waiting for Dave's response.

"Er, sure," he says nervously, picking up his bags, and we head towards the theater.

"Kurt, you might want to pull up your collar. You have a very large hickey gracing the side of your neck," Blaine quietly warns me, laughing, before falling into step next to David.

* * *

I hate shopping. There really isn't anything appealing about it. Mom is paying for some new jeans, though, since these are too big now. It's not too hard to lose a little extra chub when you already work out all the time, just by not eating like 9,000 calories a day.

When I get into Macy's, I just try to get everything done as soon as possible. I head towards the men's section, just trying to pick out a pair of jeans. While I'm looking through some of the jeans on a rack, I notice Hummel, lost in thought, staring over my head. I sneak around, and ask, "Why are you following me?"

He seems really startled, and looks up at me for a second before he can reply. "What?"

"Hummel, you're in the men's section," I say. Really, I've _seen _him at the mall before, and I don't know that I've _ever _seen him in the men's section of _any _store.

He looks at himself for a second while I try not to laugh. "I need new pants for my Dalton uniform. They have gender-specific regulations." Yeah, I think, because I _know _that that scarf is one that Sara wore a couple of days ago.

"Okay, then, grab your pants and stop trying to follow me," I say, I don't really want his help, I just want to get home.

"We need to talk, would you like the help of someone who is clearlymore fashion forward?" He says with a little laugh.

"Sure, whatever. Just no girl jeans." Seriously, while he can pull those off...

I think that he's headed for some skinny jeans, and that isn't my thing. But what can I say if he thinks something might be cute on me? "I think that those are, uh, a couple sizes too small, dude." I tell him.

"Suck it up, Karofsky, just try them on," he tells me, and then shoves me towards a dressing room before I can really fight him.

"Stop pushing, dude. I'm going. What, you wanna peek at my junk?" I ask while I'm walking into the dressing room, laughing a little.

Hummel replies, "What, you remember that? I thought that you had every girl at McKinley to help you forget." He says it in a weird voice. What? Are we actually even sort of talking about this? I finish zipping the jeans and open the door. Looking at him, I realize that I need him to back off a little if I'm going to make it through this.

"Don't push me, Hummel." I can't really talk about this yet, not here.

Suddenly, Kurt is pushing me back into the dressing room, and I don't know if I said the 'not here' thing out loud. I don't have too much time to think about it before my back is against the mirror and his hands are on either side of my face. I think he's waiting for me to say something. What? What the hell am I even supposed to say right now?

I look at him and sigh, when he runs his hand up to the back of my neck and pulls me down. Suddenly we are kissing, and Kurt is kissing me like I have never been kissed before. This doesn't feel like the kiss in the locker room, it feels like the world is exploding around me. Kurt apparently feels it too and gasps. Or did I do something to scare him? Since he hasn't pulled away at all, I take advantage of the situation and deepen the kiss.

Holy fuck.

My brain catches up after a minute and I turn him around and push him against the mirror, nipping at his lip, tugging it into my mouth and soothing the bite with my tongue before doing it again.

He pulls away for a second, and we just look at each other. I don't know when it happened, before the locker room incident, but I really fucking love Kurt.

I pull him closer, my thumbs right above his hip bones. I am harder than I've _ever _been or ever known that I could be over a _kiss. _

I need to catch my breath, more mentally than physically, so I bring my mouth to his neck, instead. He moans openly and grabs my hips, grinding against me. I know, right here, right now that Kurt wants me.

I want to leave a mark, to help him remember that, for this minute, he's mine . If he has to put make up over it or figure out how to hide it, then he will be thinking about _this_ moment, not fucking Blaine.

Blaine. Shit. The boyfriend.

I pull away, "I can't do this, you're…" …dating someone, I think, is what I'm about to say, but my throat feels like it's closing off and there is a lump that prevents me from saying anything else.

I push Hummel softly out of the dressing room, and when he's out of the room, I lean against the door before touching my lips. Did that happen? Now is not the time to deal with this, and I'm trying to will some of the blood flow back to my brain. It's not really working. I pull off the jeans and slip mine back on, suddenly grateful for the extra room.

I fold the jeans again, heading to purchase them. Hell, obviously Hummel likes them, and there's something about this memory that I never, ever want to forget. And even I have to admit that it might be a little awkward to get hard in a pair of jeans and then stick them back on the shelf.

While I'm practically trying to run out of the door, Kurt suddenly asks, "Do you want to go to the movies with Blaine and me in just a bit? I know it would be hard for you to watch a movie, but you might try to see at least one this year." I know he's trying to joke, but I just don't know that I can do that to some other guy. I don't know what his boyfriend did, but no one really deserves to be cheated on.

Quietly, I finally say, "I'm not going to help you cheat on your boyfriend, Hummel. I'm not that guy." Because, I'm not. I'm trying _not _to be a total asshole.

"Blaine? Not my boyfriend, just a friend…" he says, but I know what I saw at Breadstix, and there is no denying that that was a date.

It's right then that the devil himself comes skipping, fucking _skipping, _into the store. He yells, "Kurt! I got his number! The cute boy with the auburn hair, Carter- we are having coffee tomorrow!" Oh, okay. So maybe he was telling the truth. Kurt looks at me with a vindicated smirk.

And it's at this point that Blaine asks me to go with them, too. I obviously must say yes, because we start to walk out together when Blaine mumbles something to Kurt, and he blushes adorably.

Well, this day is full of surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long to update, spring break and then the subsequent school work that I procrastinated on kicked my butt.

As always, general warning and 'don't own this' comments apply. And, as a lovely reminder there will be Kurtofsky loving at some point in this story, especially since right now I just can't do a sad ending between these two. I need me some happy Dave.

* * *

Chapter 6

It hasn't even been that long since I went to the movies with Kurt and Blaine, and here I am, texting both of them with the news.

**I came out at school today. Sort of. **

By sort of I mean I did what most passive kids do, I changed my "interested in" section on Facebook to 'men'. It's not like my preferences had been listed, previously, because I felt weird about it. No one really asks because they don't really care…or expect it to be men.

Blaine texts me back first. **How? How did it go? I'm proud! **

I tell him: **Check Facebook**.

Pretty much immediately, I get another reply: **I'm printing it off for Kurt! Congratulations! **

Great, we can scrapbook a screen-cap.

It wasn't that bad, though. The coming out, I mean. I did it after school last night, figured it gave people a second to freak out, and then Az backed me when we walked into school this morning. After that show, no one is really going to touch me. And even though I'm not in Glee, pretty much all of them know that I'm on good terms with Kurt and even Blaine, so that helps, too.

It's kind of a crazy turn around from how we got from hating each other to me kissing him in a locker room to the kiss at the mall, the movies, and now…this. Friends? Actually, yeah.

As it turns out, Blaine wasn't such a bad guy after all. A little cocky, but in the same way that Kurt is proud. It's how they get through the day with their heads held high, even if they wouldn't admit it for the life of them.

Blaine had started to text me the afternoon after the mall incident, and, I've got to say, it's actually pretty nice to have some gay friends. It's not like we go over to each other's house and macramé, but I wouldn't be opposed to hanging out and watching a movie every now and then. Which is why, after another couple of hours I text them both again.

**I know you guys probably have plans, but if not, wanna watch a movie at my place on Friday night? **

This time it's Kurt that answers first.

**Can I pick the movie? I've got the perfect one! **I laugh, god only knows what Kurt thinks is the perfect movie.

**Will I like it? **I reply.

**Maybe, it will expand your horizons, though! **He shoots back. I can picture him, giggling, holding up a copy of The Sound of Music or something, sure that he's found something that is awesome.

**Sure. See you Friday at 6. **I respond because I'd _really _like to watch a movie with them and get away real life for a while. It can be enjoyable to listen to gossip, as long as you aren't the center of it. Which I am, obviously, right now.

It's only Wednesday, though, which means that something else new and interesting will be part of the rumor mill soon enough, I hope.

* * *

Blaine catches me in the hallway. "Kurt! Have you checked your texts?" he excitedly asks, practically jumping up and down.

"No? I was being a _good _student, and my phone was off. What's up?" I laugh.

Blaine quickly pulls out his phone and I scan the conversation between him and Dave. I let out a quick whoop. "I can't believe it! Facebook? Pretty ballsy," I laugh. I am so unbelievably proud of Dave; he has come _so _far from the shoving and the locker room. Right now, it's so easy to see that he was just scared, that his friends wouldn't accept him for who he actually was. Once Azimio accepted him, and he knew that he had Az's family to love him, even if no one else did, things seemed better for him. At school, people might have cared, but with Azimio and the Glee jocks backing him, no one is really going to screw with him.

"So what's going on with you and David these days?" Blaine asks me, trying to be casual and failing miserably.

"Going on? Nothing. We're friends. That's all," I smile back to Blaine.

"Kurt, really? We only talked briefly about the kiss, but if you tell me you don't still think about it, then I'll call you a liar right here. Do you want there to be more?" Blaine asks me, already slightly exasperated. He doesn't seem annoyed that there might be something going on with Dave and I, but more that I'm holding information back.

"I…don't know. I might…like him? I don't know. That kiss…that was…amazing." I stumble through it. That kiss has been the cause of me needing to wash my sheets far more frequently than I'd like to admit, but I haven't actually _talked _to David about it since it happened. I know that it's something that we _should _talk about so it's not just hanging there, the elephant in the room.

"Should I call him? To talk about the kiss, I mean?" I ask.

"Maybe… Do you want to talk about the kiss?" he replies. Blaine probably said something before I asked, but I was caught up in my own head. I shake it off.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. My mind has been…elsewhere."

Blaine laughs, loudly enough for a couple of students around us to turn and look. "Elsewhere? You mean on someone else's lips?" Blaine is practically on the floor laughing at his own little joke and the look on my face.

"Maybe." I finally concede and laugh along with him.

* * *

I open the door to find Kurt, arms full of DVD cases, with Blaine trailing along behind him.

"Bring enough movies?" I ask, grinning at the boys with a lopsided smile. "I ordered pizzas, we have soda, water, or whatever…can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"I just thought that you might like choices!" Kurt replies happily, setting the movies down on the coffee table. "And yes, please, water," He grins, starting to separate the movies out by genre.

"What sorts of movies do you like, David? I _made_ him bring plenty of choices," Blaine asks.

"So, why don't we take turns?" I ask. "We all have different tastes, I think. Why don't we each pick a movie that we like and share, so everyone gets a turn?"

Before I can get Kurt some water, the doorbell rings, and I run to grab it with the cash that Mom left on the kitchen table for the pizza. I bring it inside, still piping hot, and we each fix plates to take back into the den to watch a movie.

Blaine and Kurt agree that it's a good idea to take turns, so we decide to choose who goes first in the most mature, adult way we know. We rock-paper-scissors for it. Kurt wins, so he picks one of his favorite movies: _A Star is Born_. The Judy Garland version, apparently, because that's supposed to make a difference.

Blaine settles into a chair, while Kurt and I settle onto opposite sides of the couch.

About half way through the movie, Blaine gets up and excuses himself to go to the restroom. Suddenly, I feel my pocket vibrate. I quickly and quietly pull it out; I don't want to disturb Kurt, who is obviously engrossed in the movie.

It's from Blaine: **Put your arm over the back of the couch! **

I snort. **What?**

**We both know you like him. Make a move! **he replies quickly.

Blaine and I have been pretty cool lately; he's a nice guy. But I was not expecting him to help out like this. I hear him come back into the room with a can of diet coke. When he's walking past the couch, he looks at me with a quick motion that obviously says 'Do it!' I stretch out a little. I know it's cheesy, but it's not like even if my arms are stretched all the way out they would be touching his shoulders. So, I casually drape my arm on the back of the couch in a relaxed pose.

Kurt doesn't seem to notice and keeps his eyes fixated on the television. Within a few minutes, though, Kurt changes his position so one of his legs is tucked under him and he is minutely closer to me. When he leans back, his shoulder grazes my fingertips, and I _think _that I might have seen a small smile before he completely focuses on the movie again.

"That was great!" Blaine explains when the movie is over. "The songs are always so beautiful," he explains dreamily.

"What did you think David?" Kurt asks me, genuinely curious.

"It wasn't so bad, actually," I laugh. "There were definitely some entertaining parts, at least." What I don't say out loud is that being close to him added a pretty nice touch to the movie, if I do say so myself.

Blaine's phone rings, and Kurt and I are quiet for a minute while he talks.

"Hey!" we hear him answer. "I'm hanging out with some friends…no, can we schedule something for tomorrow?"

I motion to him until I can get his attention.

"Dude! Is that Carter? Go!" I whisper.

Kurt jumps in, "It's not a problem. I'm sure Dave will give me a ride home… We just want details!"

Blaine finishes up his phone call with Carter, and they plan on meeting up in 15 minutes. Once he leaves, I look at my phone and notice a new text from Blaine. **Thanks. And you're welcome. ;)**

"Does anything else look good to you?" I ask Kurt, grinning a little at the text.

"It's your turn to pick, Dave!" he tells me excitedly before spreading out some of the movies. I stare at the massive collection before smiling at him.

"I'm enjoying my education, thank you very much. So pick a manly musical." I tell him.

He smirks at me before answering. "Okay, you have to know that there aren't really any many musicals, David. But maybe Sweeney Todd, there is murder…" he says. He's grinning a little, though, so I've got to wonder what he's _not _telling me about the movie.

He grabs the movie quickly and puts it into the DVD player before he jumps back onto the couch, sitting a little more towards the center than he had been, and presses play. Before too long, I decide to put my arm over the back of the couch again, and this time he's close enough that if I drop my arm down just a little, my entire hand would be resting on his right shoulder.

Admittedly, I haven't been paying as much attention to the movie as I should be, because when Kurt quietly asks me if I'm liking it, I realize that I've mainly been looking at his face, not at the screen. So, what do I do? Lie.

"It's great, definitely my type of musical." I laugh. Okay, focus. On the T.V., not his eye lashes.

Kurt looks over at me again, catches me staring, and blushes. He doesn't say anything, but I _swear _he moves a fraction of an inch closer.

I pop up after a few more minutes for a drink and ask Kurt if he wants anything. "Diet Coke, please," he asks politely. I need a little something to distract me from him. I'm happy, definitely, that Blaine left me with this opportunity, but now that I'm _here _I don't really know what to do with it.

When I start to turn around for more ice, Kurt is standing behind me, hands on his hips. "Thought I might offer you a little help," he says, chewing on his bottom lip. I point towards the fridge, and Kurt heads over to grab the sodas. He puts them down next to me, his lip still between his teeth.

"Hey…" he starts, looking resolved.

"Yeah?" I ask. I know he wants to talk about the kiss. Even though we've been talking via text message, it's not the same as being alone and in person to talk about it.

"So, in Macy's…that was…?" he falters, turning whatever statement he was going to make into a question.

"Yeah…it was." I start. It was what? A one-time thing? Shouldn't have ever happened? Amazing? Life changing? What?

Kurt seems like he really doesn't know _what _to say, how to finish his sentence. "It was…" he tries again and sighs before running his hand through his hair slightly, then moving closer and pulling my face towards him, and suddenly he is kissing me again.

Kurt has got to give a man some warning. Jesus, he's got to let my brain get a head-start. He tenses and pulls away.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't…I shouldn't have…" he nervously makes a step backwards before I can catch him and lean down to kiss him again. This time as an active participant. I pull Kurt close to me, my hands on his back while his are draped around my neck. Short, desperate kisses while Kurt pulls me even closer. I can't think straight, so I just give everything I have into the kiss, and pull away only for a second. "You didn't give me a chance to catch up…" I tell him, then give him a lingering deep kiss before he has the chance to move on to my neck.

"Turn about his fair play," he grins into my neck before sucking on the skin above my collar bone.

I laugh, and bury my hands on his hair. There's something so hot about messing up his perfect hair, about seeing him flushed and hot and messy.

"Kurt," I mumble. "What…" I get out before he looks at me, out of breath.

"I don't know, I wanted to talk to you about it. Blaine knew that, so I think that's why he arranged to leave early…" he laughs, a little. "I want…I want you. I don't know. I want to be your friend, but when I'm with you, I can't stop thinking about what it feels like to kiss you."

I don't think I want Kurt to think about anything other than kissing me. I grin, and tell him "I'm okay with that, Fancy. I plan on never letting you forget," before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
